


Revelation

by ChiaRoseKuro



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Gen, Gift Exchange, Introspection, Mountaineering, Pep Talks Done Wrong, Relationship Study, Songfic, Suicidal Thoughts, Sunrises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiaRoseKuro/pseuds/ChiaRoseKuro
Summary: Tsuna climbs a mountain with Reborn. It goes about as well as you'd expect it to.[ 30 Minutes to Gift - Song Inspiration |Pianomiesby Hector ]
Relationships: Reborn & Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Revelation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonRaven1412](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonRaven1412/gifts).



> Because I don't trust Google Translate further than I can throw it and do not know a single word in Finnish, this song-drabble is brought to you by the nebulous feelings I felt as I listened to this song. If you're not into Tsuna's early-canon personality, Reborn's idea of tough love and surprisingly deep comments for a pre-dawn mountain hike, then the 'back' button is at your disposal. I wrote this in a span of thirty minutes (see: the summary) so if you're expecting anything well-edited and in-depth, then this is not the story for you. Any rude and unnecessary comments will be used to cushion Tsuna's fall during his unfortunate mountain-climbing experience.
> 
> Special thanks to MoonRaven1412 for providing the song inspiration (linked in the summaries) and a quick trawl of her works + bookmarks for a fandom I could write for. I have other KHR works loitering in my WIP folder, but... as per usual, I've gone and eschewed them in favour of a spur-of-the-moment story. Consider this my tentative foray into a fandom I'll eventually come back to at some point - quite possibly after I'm done drowning in my current events/zines.

* * *

Tsuna’s not even sure if he’s alive anymore, at this point—he can’t even see his breath whistling out between his lips and his entire body feels like one big ache. How is Reborn managing to bounce so easily up the side of a mountain? And really, _why_ are they climbing up a mountain at a glorious—

“Hurry up, no-good Tsuna,” Reborn chirps as he backflips off a boulder and onto Tsuna’s _head_ , and Tsuna has just enough breath for a short wail before he almost falls off the cliff he’d just scaled.

The cliff he’d scaled in near-utter _darkness_. At a glorious _twenty minutes to five,_ because Reborn’s a _sadist_ who sleeps with his _eyes open_ —so really, does it even count as sleep? _Does_ he actually sleep, or is it an illusion?!

(he’s well aware that he should be focusing on putting one foot in front of the other instead of internally freaking out—but really, _anything_ is better than that right now)

Unaware of how close Tsuna is to tears, Reborn only hums before he leaps off Tsuna’s head—which, _ow_ —and continues scampering up the mountain. Tsuna _thinks_ he sees Leon give a sympathetic flick of his tongue, but it could be an illusion.

An illusion in the _dark_ , halfway up an uncharted _mountainside_.

Maybe he should’ve tried a little harder to escape when Reborn had showed up on his doorstep, proclaiming himself as a tutor when he was very clearly a child.

“I don’t see you moving, idiot-Tsuna!” Reborn calls out, and Tsuna shrieks when a bullet nicks off a bit of skin on his cheek.

He wants to call for a break—beg for mercy in whistling gasps, maybe, or lie down and hope Reborn got the message. Even if he’s on a precarious ledge and in very real danger of falling off it and dying, Tsuna’s stamina is _shot_. If this were anyone else then he’d certainly try—

But what are the chances Reborn would actually care? Does he _actually_ care about—making him a _mafia boss_ or whatever he’d promised?

 _Maybe he brought me here to die,_ Tsuna thinks a little hysterically, even as he shakily gets up and totters after Reborn. _A nice, empty mountain, no witnesses in sight…_

His thoughts flash back to Kyoko—pure, sweet, _sane_ Kyoko—but even her smiling visage isn’t enough to instil Tsuna with happiness. Reborn’s pitiless black eyes, staring at him from three centimetres away, don’t really do it either.

_Wait a moment—_

“Hurry. _Up_.”

“I’m moving, I’m _moving_ , _oh my god I’m sorry just throw me off this mountain and let me **die already**_ —”

The rest of Reborn’s body is just as pitiless as his eyes, though. With one small hand fisted in his collar and the other propped out almost _cutely_ for balance, he leaps from boulder to boulder with Tsuna in tow—and emerges at the summit a little after five with Tsuna’s horribly bruised, barely conscious form.

Joy.

 _Maybe he’ll let me die now,_ Tsuna thinks with what little emotion he can dredge up from the depths of his aching, abused soul—

But then Reborn tilts his hat down, looks away into the distance—and for reasons Tsuna will never understand, he looks too.

And the sight he sees is…

There’d been thick cloud cover when he’d struggled up the mountainside, so pervasive that Tsuna hadn’t been able to see a single star in the sky. They’d been climbing towards the east—not that Tsuna had _noticed_ when he was struggling up a godawful _mountainside_ —but as the clouds roll back and the sun emerges from them, warm and golden—

“You keep talking about death and dying, no-good Tsuna,” Reborn tells him as Tsuna struggles to his feet and gapes at the emerging sunrise. “I’d say you’re a disgrace of a mafiosa—but you’re not even worthy of being a human being, when you talk like that.

“What good will you do if you die, though?” Reborn asks in his stupidly childish voice. “Will you get to see sights like this when you’re dead? Will people look at sights like this and think of _you_ when you’re dead?”

Tears prick at Tsuna’s eyes, tears that he can’t even really blame on the sun’s brilliant glare, but Reborn makes no mention of them as he rests his hand on Tsuna’s wobbling shin.

“You’re really, really no good,” Reborn solemnly says, “but there’s things in the world that make it a little better, don’t you think?”

Tsuna swipes the back of his hand against his eyes, glances down at Reborn’s pale face…

And as the sun bathes them in the light of a new day, Tsuna sniffles and says, “Thanks… but you could’ve told me all this _without_ climbing a mountain in my pyjamas, Reborn.”

“On second thoughts, go die,” Reborn replies, and kicks him right off the summit with a twitch of his eyelids.

**Author's Note:**

> For further author notes and other things related to this fic, feel free to check out my [blog](https://chiarosekuro.wordpress.com/). Alternately, potential prompts and other sorts of inspiration can be found on my [Tumblr](https://chroku-n.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chroku_n/) if that tickles your fancy instead - or, if you'd like your own shiny new oneshot, you can request one from me [here](https://chiarosekuro.wordpress.com/commissions/). If you'd rather chat with me and others who enjoy either my work or my company (or both) in a more private setting, though, you can also join my [multifandom Discord server](https://discord.gg/cQrS2bW).


End file.
